paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Story: Don't Forget (BoaW)
This is Wolfy´s first Christmas with the pups, looks like he forgot something, what it could be? Christmas Story: Don't Forget (Brands of a Wolf) Angel: Are you not happy? tomorrow is Christmas!! Wolfy: Of course i´m happy, that will be my first Christmas with everyone! Angel: I can´t say who is my "secret friend", but i can say it was hard to buy something, i don´t knew what it could like, and you? Wolfy: *gulp* *think* .... i forgot to buy.... Angel: Are you alright? Wolfy: Sure, i´m alright, it not was hard to buy something, what type of friend forgot to buy something right? Angel: Uh....ok... so, do you think we will see Santa? Wolfy: You are kidding me right? Angel: What? the pups saw him and even helped him last year Wolfy: *think* She still a little pup, why she belive in someone that don´t exist... *say* Sure... Astrid: Hey you two, we will stay up to see santa, want to go too? Wolfy: *think* Even you Astrid... Angel: Sure! let´s go Wolfy? Wolfy: Coming! *midnight* Wolfy: *seeing the pups sleeping* Really? Only one hour passed... Oh, i almost forgot, i need to find something before tomorrow *leave* *The city was almost a desert, nothing open, everyone sleeping waiting for Christmas* Wolfy: *looking to his papper* Let´s see, my secret friend is.... Marshall, let´s see what i can give to him... wait a second, why i´m thinking what buy.... if i don´t even find a store *run to find one store open* *After some time looking for a store* Wolfy: Nothing open, what i do?......I know!! wolfcity should be open, i can teleport there *teleport fail* Wolfy: Great, i´m out of normal power, Hey Kiser, can you help me? *inside Wolfy head* Kiser: Really? you want me to help you? *laugh* give your way! Wolfy: Today is Christmas, can´t you help me even today? Kiser: Everytime i give my power to you, you refuse to use it! Wolfy: Of course, you was trying to fool me... Kiser: I will be a little kind and give you just a little, but just this time, and don´t disturb me again *Out of Wolfy head* Wolfy: Somethings never change *teleport to Zonner Mountain* Here it is *make some fire on ground* *suddenly a road of snow appear leading to Wolfcity* Wolfy: Alright, let´s see if i can fin... Two guard in the entrance block the way Guard 1: Where do you come from? Guard 2: And what you are doing here? Wolfy: The name is Wolfy, i´m from Zooner Wolf pack and come from Adventure bay, i´m here to buy somethings, i don´t will stay too much time here, i hope Guard 2: I know you, you can pass, you are who they call Zooner, you are the....Red of Kiser, right? Wolfy: Yeah is me, thank you, Merry Christmas! Guard 1 and 2: Merry Christmas!! Kiser: *inside Wolfy head* Looks like i made you famous right? Wolfy: Maybe, you don´t said that you don´t want to talk and for not disturb you? Kiser: *inside Wolfy head* Yeah, that will be my present for you, My wonderful presence. Wolfy: Thank you.. *sarcastic* Kiser: *inside Wolfy head* Look, there´s store there! Wolfy: You are being too useful and good with me, are you sick? or just feeling lonely? Kiser: *inside Wolfy head* It´s nothing! Don´t get used to it! Wolfy: If you say.. *go to the store* Hello? someone? ???: Merry Christmas, do you want something? Wolfy: I already heard that voice before... ???: Wolfy! it's really you! Wolfy: I don´t remember you! your name is... Jacky: My name is Jacky, wow, the time goes really fast, you really grew up, but still a pup right? Wolfy: Yeah, thanks, but i don´t remember a lot of you... Jacky: Hehe, i know you since you was a little cute baby wolf pup Wolfy: *embarrassed* ok *smile* Jacky: Hey Candy, come here and see who is here! Candy: Coming, what i...s...that? Wolfy! Wolfy: Let me guess, she is your girlfriend? Candy: No silly, i´m his mate Wolfy: I see, so, How long have you been together? Jacky and Candy: 9 years! Wolfy: Wow that´s a lot Jacky: Yeah, she also know you since you was a... Wolfy: I know, i know, a little cute baby wolf pup..... Cancky: *yawn* Hi mom, dad, who are you talking to? Jacky: Sorry son, i guess we woke you up Cancky: No problem, i will back to..*see Wolfy*... sleep? Wolfy!!! Wolfy: Hello! *think* How everyone here know me? Cancky: *speak really quick* Isgoodtoseeyou, howareyoudoing?Areyoudoingok?thatisgreat, icannotbeliveijustmeetthebestwolfinallthewolrd,youarefrompawpatrolright?That´samazing! Wolfy: *confused* Oh, ok, is nice to see you too, Merry Christmas!! Cancky: I will go back to sleep, i hope get a lot of gifts from Santa, i was a good boy this year!! Wolfy: Sure... but don´t forget the true spirit of Christmas, "There is more, much more, for Christmas than candlelight and joy. It is the spirit of sweet friendship that shines all year long. It is consideration and goodness, it is the hope reborn again, for peace and all." Candy: Wow, nice words Wolfy: Mom told me this when i was a pup.. Jacky: But you still a pup *smile* Wolfy: You understand what i said! Jacky: Sure *laugh* Wolfy: I almost forgot! i have to buy something for Marshall! Jacky: I still have somethings here, you can take a look Wolfy: Sure, i´m in a rush *red eyes* *looking for something* Cancky: Wow, thoses eyes, are really cool! Jacky: Some legends tell that they can see anything from really far! Wolfy: Yeah, he is useful, that teddy bear... is perfect, how much it is? Jacky: Is 30 howls Wolfy: uh? i have to howl 30 times to buy it? Candy and Cancky: *laughs* Jacky: *laugh* No Wolfy, this is our money, what do you have there? Wolfy: i have 50$ Jacky: In that case just need 20$ Wolfy: Ok thanks, can you wrap it for gift? Jacky: Sure, it will only take a minute *One minute later* Wolfy: Thank you very much! but now i have to go Jacky: Visit us anytime! Candy: We always will be open for you, come back again! Cancky: See you later Wolfy! Wolfy: Sure *teleport a bit far from lookout* Wolfy: Out of power again! *sigh* I guess i gonna have to walk the rest of the way *Morning* Wolfy: *panting* Finally home! *see the other pups* They were already awake and were sitting close to each other Rubble: hey Wolfy, where have you been? Zuma: Dude, you lost almost all the Secret Friend! Wolfy: I was in rush for something Astrid: There´s just you left, who you picked? Wolfy: Well if i´m the last, i guess you guys already know, is someone very clumsy, but is a great friend that we can trust and belive. Marshall: That´s me! Wolfy: Yup! here it is, i hope you like it *give to him* Skye: Wow, What's inside the box? Chase: Open it Marshall! Marshall: *open it* Wow, a Teddy bear! Thank you!! Wolfy: You're welcome Rocky: Where did you buy it? Wolfy: It´s a secret *smile* Rubble: There´s something on his belly, a bottom, what it does? Wolfy: I don´t know.. Marshall: *Press it* *suddenly the teddy bear says "Merry Christmas, Friend!"* Skye: How cute! Marshall: Really, thank you!! Wolfy: No problem.. *think* I don´t even knew this teddy bear could do that Kiser: *in Wolfy head* Lucky shot Wolfy! Ryder: Hey pups look! the tree! Wolfy: Wow, there´s a lot of Gifts! Angel: It was Santa! Wolfy: I guess you were right about him.. Angel: Of course i was Wolfy: But i guess everyone can be a Santa in own way Astrid: Really? Wolfy: *looking to the tree* Yeah, but not Giving gifts or flying in a sleigh, but helping people everyday, Like every day was Christmas, and that´s why i´m with you guys, to be a Santa today and forever! End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Brands Of A Wolf Stories (BoaW)